They're all against me
by MmKelly
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru just entered Gakuen Alice together. But when Permy turns the whole school against Mikan Sakura, who will help her during the darker times for this fourteen year old girl? Surely not Natsume, right? Or will Natsume be one of many to help?
1. Chapter 1

*~*Normal POV*~*

A fourteen year old brunette opened her light brown eyes to the bright sun leaking through her curtains. Next to the curtains stood a fourteen year old inventor, dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt, gazing at the brunette with cold purple eyes. "Hotaru… Let me sleep in a bit longer!" Mikan whined, pulling the thick covers over her head. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _"Okay I'm up!" Mikan squealed as Hotaru shot her with her invention, the Baka Gun. "We have school today baka… Hurry up, or I'm going ahead."

*~*Mikan POV*~*

I was having a wonderful dream about food, slightly drooling, when the cruel sun screamed at my innocent hazel eyes. But then Hotaru had to wake me up. So here I am now, getting dressed for boring old school! Uhg! I hate that word… It makes me cringe in fear! I always get bad grades from that hell! But no matter, it was required. I put on my pink long sleeved shirt with a monkey in the middle, and my faded blue skirt, and knee high white socks. Beginning to put my auburn hair into two ponytails, one of my ribbons snapped! Joy… And guess what else happened! When I tried to put it in a single pony tail in the back, the OTHER ribbon snapped! That's what I get for using them around my wrist when I sleep! I guess I'll just have to wear my hair down today… I ran out to the front door, seeing it slam shut, Hotaru just leaving. Groaning, I put on my brown boots that went just below my knees, and tied the strings, snatching my yellow back pack and chasing my best friend. Today was not going so well as I planned.

*~*Hotaru POV*~*

I have had enough. School started in seven minutes, and I was going to be late because of that baka, Mikan. So instead of being the kind person she was, and waiting, I left. Calculating in my head the speed I was walking, I noted that I would get to school on time, with two minutes to spare. I heard a lot of noise behind me, and just before the creator of it head butted me in my spine, I dodged the hit, causing Mikan to ram her head into the tree. That's when I noticed her hair was down. "Lose your ribbons again I see?" And that idiot replied, "Nope! They broke!" In an ever so casual tone, also!

*~*Normal POV*~*

Mikan followed her best friend into the classroom, whining and complaining. "But Hooootaru! That's not fair!" What did I do that was not fair? Those hair ribbons had been a gift, and now she would pay me 100 yen each. "Baka." I muttered under my breath. We took our seats, and minutes later the homeroom teacher walked in, calm like usual. "Good morning class," She started. "Before we start, Imai-san, Sakura-san, the principal would like to speak to you." "OKAY!" Mikan shouted, pulling Hotaru by the hand.

The principal was in his desk, writing on some paper. He looked up when the two girls walked in, a bubbly cheerful Sakura-chan, and a dull but incredibly smart Imai-chan. "Ohayo. Somebody wishes to speak to you girls, so have a seat, I will go get him. As the girls sat down, he got up and walked out of the room. "What do you think we did wrong, Hotaru? I'm hungry!" In reply, Mikan got a punch to the head. "Baka, we did nothing wrong." The door opened as Hotaru said 'wrong', and a man in a light pink frilled shirt and purple pants walked in, with shoulder length blond wavy hair. "Konichiwa, my name is Narumi-sensei, and you two will be transferring to Gakuen Alice! Isn't this so exciting? We already contacted your parents, and already have your stuff! So let's go!" Mikan stood up to follow, but our young inventor stopped them. "Just a minute. Why are we transferring without being notified. And why to a famous school? This baka couldn't get into a smart school to save her life." As she said this, Mikan started to make a fuss, crying at Hotaru's rude remark. "That's so mean Hotaru!" Giving the teacher an ever so cold glare, Hotaru waited for Narumi to give an answer. Sighing, the teacher sat down on a chair. "Do you know what an alice is?"

Hotaru and Mikan both gave a blank and confused look, waiting for the sensei to tell them what an alice was. "It's sort of like a super power, I guess you could say! Like reading minds, x-ray vision, and many more!" "Wooow!" Mikan said, quite amazed. "And you two possess an alice. Imai-chan, I believe you have the invention alice! And as for Mikan-chan, you have nullification!" Mikan gave a blank look, like she did when she had no clue what was going on. Narumi put this into simpler terms for the teen. "Nobody's alice has an effect on you." To this, Mikan gave off an 'aah' and nodded. "So, shall we get going?" Narumi said, standing up, arm in the air. And with that, the young cheerful Mikan dragged Hotaru to the black car.

*~*Natsume POV*~*

I was sleeping on the eighth branch up of a sakura tree, Manga covering my face from the sun. Yes, as usual, I was skipping. I heard a noise that was not often heard during daytime outside of missions, and this noise woke me up. Lazily snatching my manga off of my face, I turned to face the sound, and saw as a black car drove into this academy. _More like hell… _I thought. This got my attention big time. There was rarely a new student in the middle of the school year. So, curious at who it was, I went to class, hopping Koko had heard something. After all, he could read others minds, he was bound to have heard something. I opened the doors to my classroom, and saw people using their alices. Floating, laughter, mini explosions, and some people just sitting on top of their desks talking. He walked over to Koko, a boy who was chuckling, hand on the back of his head. "Oi, Koko." This got the boy with light brown hair's attention. "Hey, Natsume-kun! I heard there's two new students in our class today! Both girls!" There was a small wave of groans coming from the girls in the class. They obviously wanted a male student. I took my seat

Just as I sat down, Naru twirled in, gay as ever. "Ohayo, everyone! Today we have new students, please make them feel welcome! Come on in!" As he said that, two good looking girls walked in, well, more like the brunette dragged the short black haired girl in. They both had the blue middle school uniforms on- that was a no brainer- the brunette grinning and the creepy looking one had no emotions on her face that were obvious. "Konichiwa! My name is Sakura Mikan, I am fourteen, and have a special star! Pleased to meet you all!" Mikan said. Damn, her voice was so loud and annoying. Natsume turned his attention to the cold one. "Imai Hotaru, fourteen, three stars." _Way to keep it simple._ I thought, bored. "Well then, any questions for them?" Naru said, in an annoying cheerful way. Several hands shot up. "What's your alices?" One green haired girl asked, standing up boldly. "Nullification!" "Invention alice." The girls spoke at the same time. "Class?" Koko asked, his grin permanently glued to his face. Narumi answered this for the girls. "Special ability and Technical type!" The girl with the green hair spoke up again. "Why does she get a special star? And who will sit by them!" Narumi now had a vein in his forehead ready to pop from this girl. "Well, that is because I say so, and lets see… Imai-san go sit by Koko-san, and Mikan-chan…" It took him a moment to think while Mikan sulked at the fact Hotaru wasn't her partner. "Natsume-kun!" "What!" The green haired girl screeched.

*~*Mikan POV*~* I walked towards the back of the room, and sat down next to a boy who was leaning back in his chair, talking to a blond haired boy with a bunny in his lap. "Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you!" I whispered. He turned his eyes towards me, looked down for a brief second, and back to my face. "Oi, Polka dots. You're too loud." With that, he turned back, looking at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "PERVERT!" By now Narumi-sensei already escaped, and this boy was labeled as a pervert none other than by me! "You have no right to be peeking under a woman's skirt! Especially since you are too young to act like that!" He just gave me a 'hmph' and I had enough.

Raising my right hand high in the air, it came down with a hard _smack_! The class gasped at me, but I didn't give a damn. "Listen to what I am saying." I said. I had snapped, if only for a split second. Then I was back to my normal self. The boy named Natsume now had his fingers touching his red cheek, eyes hidden under his bangs. Murmurs rose within the class, and the girl I would call permy stood up. "HOW DARE YOU HIT _MY _NATSUME! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE THIS ACADEMY WITH YOUR TAIL TUCKED BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!" Wow, permy was loud. Natsume rose from his seat, and walked towards the door. "Lets go, Ruka." He said, in a smooth voice, as the boy with the bunny stood up, and followed him. The door slammed, and I was standing in the middle of the room surrounded with vicious wolf-like people. "Now now, we can all solve this like normal human beings!" I said, sweat dropping. Permy spoke up-again. She seemed to be the loudest person in this room! "We aren't normal human beings, so that's impossible! I will make sure you are the most hated person in this academy! Nobody will like you for the rest of your time here! So enjoy the sweet moments where nobody knows you exist yet! Trust me, I have my resources to make this possible!" Great. First day of my life, and I already have the whole school against me.


	2. Chapter 2

*~*Mikan POV*~*

(Two weeks after Mikan and Hotaru entered Gakuen Alice)

I stretched my arms in my queen sized blue bed, and let out a long yawn. Today I would go to the special ability class, and of course, people would hate me, like most of the school. Only a few people were kind to me. Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan, Koko-san and Inchou. Her enemies? Everybody else. Hotaru just avoided her when they were in public, not wanting to be caught up in Mikan's problems. She stood up, and put on her uniform, putting her hair in pigtails last. "Aah I'm already late for school! This is so not good!" I yelled, running towards my homeroom. It was only then did I realize I had forgotten my bag in my room. I was in a load of trouble.

_Aah what do I do? My only other option is to ask Natsume but he HATES me! And I hate him! But how else am I going to keep up? Uhg! I wish I didn't bring my text books to my room like Hotaru said to! I didn't even study, so what's the point? _I was snapped out of my thoughts when a husky voice called at me. "Polka! Are you going to keep ogling at me like that all day? Quit drooling." I took the bait. "I'm not ogling at you! And who in the hell would want too? You're a disgusting maniac who has nothing better to do than to look up girls skirts!" I calmed down as if I had a split personality. "Hey, Natsume? I forgot my text books at home. May I pleeease share with you for today?" "Dream on polka." "Uhg! This is pointless!"

Finally, after receiving two detentions for forgetting my textbooks, it was time to go to my special abilities class. Although, it wasn't going to be fun for me. I looked at the directions I had written on my hand the night before. Damn, I forgot that I drool in my sleep! My directions were all smeared! So, being as bubbly as I am, I decided to try to go there by memory. It was… A complete failure. I was lost, and wandering the school hopeless. That is, until I tripped on somebody's foot. "Ah, gomenesai!" I said, bowing my head. I looked up, and saw high school students. "if it isn't Sakura Mikan! We were just talking about you!" The one with light brown hair pushed me down, while a female was about to kick my side. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes when I heard complaints and many foul words mixed together.

The highschoolers were… running in circles. I scratched my head, staring. _Odd. _I thought. Standing up, I turned around only to bump into another high schooler. "Please, I'm late as it is, can't you just let me be?" I said, backing up. This one had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a star under his right eye. "Ah, don't mind me. I just couldn't sleep with those bastards being so loud. I'm Tsubasa Ando! I'm guessing your Mikan Sakura… What class you in? I'll take you there." I was wary about Tsubasa-senpai's offer. But no matter, I could not decline something like this. "I'm in the special abilities class…" I said with disappointment thick in my voice. "I got lost on the way!" "Ah, so you're the one in our class! I'm in your class too, let's go!" Tsubasa-senpai grabbed my hand, and started running to who knows where.

*~*Tsubasa POV*~*

I was taking a nap under a tree when some of my class mates were making noise. Ah, did they say Sakura Mikan? The girl that everybody in this school disliked? I took a look to my side, and sure enough it was a special star middle school student, about to be kicked. They were under the shadow of the tree, so obviously I had control over them. I took a stick and wrote run in circles for one hour, and the plan was set into motion. The girl opened her eyes, and stood up, turning around. And guess what? She ran into me! A cute little klutz she was! Might as well help her. "I'm in the special abilities class…" She said. "Ah, so you're the one in our class! I'm in your class too, let's go!" I said. I wasn't surprised too much.

Misaki, the girl I am in love with had been rambling on about a new girl in our class this morning. She specifically said not to be late. Crap. She was going to throw a raging hissy fit again! So I grabbed Mikan's hand and began to run towards the classroom. Getting there, I opened the door only to have a rock the size on my fist thrown at my face. "Ouch! Misaki! What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my forehead. "I told you not to be late! We have a new girl in our class today, and your late! Your terrible!" She screamed, finally noticing Mikan on my left side, with a very wary expression on her face. No wonder, Misaki just attacked me, I would be afraid too! "Ah… Hi there! I'm Misaki Harada! You must be Mikan!" Mikan-chan opened her mouth, and said something that made be sad.

*~*Mikan POV*~*

"You don't hate me?" I asked, with worried eyes, probably she was just joking, and would play me. "Why would I hate you?" Misaki-senpai said. "The special abilities class is like a family! No matter what others say or do, we will always be on our family's side!" I think I could get used to this. The only family I ever had was my grandfather and Hotaru, but my grandfather died when I was eleven. So basically the only family I had to lean on was Hotaru, who was currently avoiding me when ever somebody was around. "So, let's give you a tour to the school! Me and Tsubasa!" Misaki-senpai shouted. I blinked. Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

*~*Normal POV*~*

Misaki and Tsubasa were walking on either side of Mikan, pointing at buildings and explaining them. "That's the elementary building. If you came here a few years earlier you would have went to class there!" Misaki said, using Tsubasa's shoulder as an arm rest. "Hey! Get your arm off of me!" Tsubasa said with some humor in his voice. Their joking argument continued for a while, so Mikan thought It was best to leave them be. While they were arguing about who was going to do more of the class project, she managed to slip away unnoticed, and walked towards the sakura trees. It seemed as if their pink petals danced in the breeze. Mikan walked towards the biggest sakura tree there was, and sat under it. "Ah, I'm sure Tsubasa-senpai won't mind me leaving him and Misaki alone for a while!" She said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, unaware of the boy above her. "Ah, what should I do in the mean time…" The figure scoffed at this comment, leaping down from a branch.

"Oi, polka. Nothing better to do than stalk me?" "Ah! You pervert! Why the hell would anybody want to stalk _you?"_ She said, getting worked up. "You piss me off Natsume! Cause I stood up for myself against you, your little girlfriend turned practically the whole school against me! They're all against me!" Mikan said, pointing at the crimson eyed teen. _Boys and their attitudes! _She thought viciously. "And I'm not wearing polka dots today, thank you very much!" "Eh really?" Natsume said, lifting her skirt. "Aah pervert!" She bonked him on the head, backing up. "You're a disgrace to every female!"

*~*Mikan POV*~*

Yet again, Natsume looked under my skirt. Hitting him on the back of the head, I took a step back. "You're a disgrace to every female!" I shouted, but then turned around at the sound of my name. "Mikan-chan! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Tsubasa-senpai said. "Waah Tsubasa-senpai!" I said with teary eyes, running into his arms crying like a big baby. "Natsume is a huge meanie! He looked under my skirt!" Tsubasa put a hand on Mikan's head, looking at Natsume. "Aren't you Hyuuga Natsume? I heard about you… You're in the DA class, right?" Tsubasa-senpai said, murmuring the last part. In response, Natsume used his alice. I never had seen it before, but it was cool looking! Just like that, he set a lock of Tsubasa-senpai's hair on fire, which obviously caused him to panic. "Ne, Tsubasa-senpai. What's DA stand for? Huh? Huh? Tell me!" I said, tugging on his sleeve as he got rid of the last bit of fire. "Hm, it stands for dangerous abilities class. They have dangerous alices… Something like that… Well then, lets go back to the classroom before Misaki gets angry again!" Tsubasa-senpai said, lifting me like a child as I clung to him like a monkey. I turned my head, and stuck my tongue out at Natsume. "You suck!" I added in. I couldn't help but love being accepted like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy and review with a 100% honest opinion! And thank you Moonshine Wish for telling me how to put up a 2nd chapter! I am forever in your debt!

* * *

*~*Normal POV*~*

(In the classroom)

Mikan was sitting in a chair, looking at her senpai's who were chatting about quotes they saw. Feeling slightly left out, she spoke up loudly. "I heard one just last month! Why, in fact, it was in the internet! 'I would LOVE to help you out. Which way did you come in?'" Everybody started to laugh, Mikan joining in. She had not felt this loved in weeks! Actually, last time she felt _this _much cared for was before her grandpa died… Hotaru was always so mean, hitting her with a baka gun! Though the brunette knew that Hotaru was her best friend for life. She just… had a hard time showing her feelings! Some girl in the class room walked up to Mikan, with a shy look on her face. "Sakura-san… Mind me asking how you got a special star? Barely anybody in the school has it… I mean, the only other person I know of having it is Hyuuga-kun." Mikan shrugged. "Narumi-sensei said it was 'cause I was really special! Which, I don't understand. I mean, I'm not that smart, and I have a lame alice!" She was not serious at all as she said this. "But either way, I don't get the whole point of the stars!" "Well, it depends what star ranking you get by your grades mainly… so it's a big wonder how you got a special. Also, you get allowance based on your star ranking." Misaki said proudly. "Me and Tsubasa are triple stars. So we get 100 rabbits a week! That's like 10000 yen! No stars get 5 rabbits a week, singles 30, doubles 50, and specials get 300 rabbits a week. So basically, you get a lot!"

Over explaining, when Misaki finished, she realized Mikan was talking to Tsubasa about the star under his eye. "Listen to me once in a while why don't you?" She shouted. "Why do you have a star on your face?" Mikan asked. "Ah, somebody put it there when I was younger. It's a mark of obedience, and it's used for trouble makers at the school. In other words, it's like a curse." "It's cool looking." Mikan remarked, as If it was an everyday thing to say about something so important. "Wait, you're a trouble maker?" In a matter of seconds, she was backed up against the farthest wall from her senpai. "Used to be." Tsubasa said, grinning. "So you used to be like that Natsume-creep?" "Yup." The room was silent for two whole minutes, every student staring at the awkward silence. "PERVERT!" Mikan accused with a finger pointing right at him. Somebody in the class whispered to another, "How many gay babies were born just now?" His friend replied, "Not sure, I stopped counting after eight." Mikan over heard their conversation, clueless on what a gay baby was. "Tsubasa-senpai? What's a ga-" "Ahhh Mikan-chan! Your so cute!" Misaki said, cutting Mikan off from a serious question. "A-arigato!" And the havoc continued on for a while.

*~*Natsume POV*~*  
(Next day)

I woke up, looking at my clock which said 7:15AM, so I took a cold shower. When I was done, I dried my hair with a towel, and put on a clean uniform, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned and leaving my blue tie loose and sloppy. Details like this did not matter to me. I looked at the clock again. 7:24. I took my bag, slowly walking to the classroom. By the time I got there, it was 7:43, and the only person in the classroom was Ruka. I walked over towards him, taking a seat to his left. We were quiet for quite a while, when finally Ruka broke the silence. "Sakura-san… sure is something, isn't she, Natsume?" Looking towards my best friend –who was petting his rabbit- out of the corner of my eye, I could see that my friend was looking directly at me. "Hn." This was a usual conversation for us, one asks a question, the other gives a one word reply. That was how it had been since Ruka found out I was doing missions. I thought I would mix it up a little this time. "She's weird."

People started to walk into the classroom one by one, then in groups, until only polka was missing. I stood, and walked towards the window, looking out. There was a red bird on the ground way down there, hopping around. Until a crow came down on it, then the small bird took flight. My seldom peace of mind dispersed soon after when someone crashed-literally- into the classroom. "Good morning everybody!" Polka said. I grew tired of her voice. Only her friends replied, and Imai just looked up at her, and back to her latest invention. A weirdo. "Natsume!" She said, running towards me. God, I think my headache is back. "Natsume! What's a gay baby?" I turned my head towards her, with my poker face on. "What?" I asked. Though my voice didn't show it, I was amazed, surprised, and dumbfounded all at once. Wait, didn't those all mean the same thing? Oh well. Did I hear polka correct? "What's a gay baby?" By now, the whole class had hushed, and was staring at me for my reply. I looked at Ruka for help, but it looked like he was on the verge of laughing. I looked back to her, and gave a one worded answer that would give the world a lot to think about. "Narumi." I went back to my seat, leaving a confused girl standing. I looked at Ruka, and his laughs were starting to escape. Mik-I mean polka took a seat next to me-because she was my partner- and took a text book out.

Why was she going over the test we had today? Did she really forget what Jino taught yesterday? Damn, she was dumb. Naru skipped in, and I felt like I was going to throw up. He had a purple beret on, a pinkish orange shirt on with white frills, and purple pants with flowers at the hips. Yeah, I'm about to lose last night's dinner. "Good morning everyone! How are my precious little gems?" Joy. The master of gay was here. I had a huge urge to get up and leave, but knowing him, he would tell Persona. I didn't want to wear that hellish mask for a week again. "Today, I have a meeting! So I leave you all into the proper care of the substitute! Bye-bye!~" he said, only to dash out immediately. I looked at Ruka, and he nodded at me. I stood, and he followed me out of the room. As the door shut, I heard a distinct voice shouting her life out. "HEY YOU CANT JUST LEAVE! WHAT ABOUT LEARNING!" Baka-polka.

*~*Mikan POV*~*

I ran out of the classroom and chased down Ruka-pyon and Natsume. I saw them, ran in front of them, and stopped in their tracks. "Get back into the classroom! There's a test going on you know! Don't you want to do good? Do you want a detention or something! You're a disgrace to all humans!" Though we are enemies, I can't just let them skip! That **was **on my mind… until I saw Ruka-pyon's rabbit. "Aaah its soo cute! "Can I pet him?" I begged. But the carrier of the rabbit shielded the white fluff ball with his own body. "Aww… he's so cute! OW!" I looked at my leg. That damn Natsume just burnt me! "you'll pay for that!" I screeched. Then he put me in a headlock. "Let's go, Ruka." "Ah, to that place? Really? Are you sure, Natsume?" Ruka said, with some worry in his voice. "It will get her to shut up." Oh god… I'm scared now.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy 2,160 words!

* * *

*~*Mikan POV*~*

Who knew the place that Natsume and Ruka-pyon were talking about was so amazing! Wait, why did Natsume do something nice to me? The girl everybody hated? Was there some kind of catch? Naah, It couldn't be! "This is so cool!" I shouted, looking at all of the shops in central town. I caught a whiff of something mega delirious smelling. Fudge fresh from the oven? No… Gosh what was it? I followed the smell and ended up at a small food stand for something called fluff puffs. Well if something smelled so damn good, it must be delicious! I took my wallet out and looked at the allowance I got so far from being here, and took out 20 rabbits, buying a large box. I stuffed one in my mouth, it was delicious! I have no idea how to describe it, only to say it was a sugary fluffy ball of heaven!

"Ohmigosh! This is soo… yummy!" I said waving my arms in the air after I finished the last whitish ball. "Thank you so much for taking me here!" I said, hyper as usual. I turned around to buy 4 more large boxes, and as I did so, I heard Natsume mutter something to Ruka-pyon that I could barely hear. "Told you it'd get her to shut up. Too busy eating. Pig." Wow, he really needed manners! "I HEARD THAT! FOX!" "Pig." "Jerk!" "Ugly." "Pervert!" "Polka." "You… You… Uhhh.. I ran out of names!" I said casually, as if it was no biggie, and I turned to continue stuffing myself with the sugary goodness. "But thanks for taking me here." Mouth full as I spoke, I gave Natsume and Ruka-pyon a huge goofy grin.

I looked at Ruka-pyon's face, it was red. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" I asked, touching my hand to his forehead. "Nope, no fever. Well that's weird." "Ah, it's nothing Sakura-san!" He said, turning around. "Okay!" With that, I began to skip towards another shop. This was fun!

*~*Ruka POV*~*

I watched in amazement as Sakura-san finished two boxes just like that, and started her third. But then she just HAD to turn around and thank us! I felt my face go hot, and I knew it was red. It was her smile, it was just so adorable! It made me think of a puppy! And next thing I knew she was asking if I was alright, touching my face! And if that didn't make my face go even redder, it was her skipping off. Her pigtails bounced up and down. God, she was the enemy! Why was I falling for her? No! I didn't finish that thought. I won't admit it! Okay, so I would! But never out loud! "I won't admit it! Okay, so I would! But never out loud!" I blinked. Am I hearing things? "Am I hearing things?" I turned around to see Koko.

Uh oh! "Uh oh! I was almost found out!" Koko said. "Stop that!" I shouted. "Oi, Ruka. Admit what?" Natsume asked me. "Oh, uh, nothing!" I lied. "Liar!" Koko pointed. Uhg I want to strangle this guy so badly! Natsume took a lock of my hair, and tugged. "This is kind of fun." Koko said, echoing Natsume's thoughts. Ah! My best friend was teasing me! What am I going to do? "Stop it Natsume!" I begged, and he did. That's what I liked about this guy. He would at least always give me a chance to explain myself, no matter the situation. "Just cause Koko can read my thoughts, doesn't mean I want you to hear them… I mean there's just some things that need to be kept quiet about! You know what I mean, right?" I pleaded, looking at Natsume, trying to ignore Koko chasing a butterfly. He could be silly sometimes. Natsume just turned around, and started walking. This was just his way of saying 'I understand.' I tried to keep pace with him, but I wasn't succeeding so well.

*~*Hotaru POV*~*

I watched as Mikan left the classroom, and shook my head. Skipping like Hyuuga and Nogi. I may be avoiding her to protect myself, but I still care about her. I nudged Koko with a pencil, to get his attention. I did not need to speak because he was already doing what I wanted him to do, following that baka. Good thing he had the mind reading alice, or I would have to speak out loud. I hated that. I turned back my attention towards my invention. It was taking weeks to build this one, though it was practically done. And so far it was no bigger than my fist… But that was what I got when I was trying to make a small invention with a lot of details… Though I was forced to put it away when class started. "Imai, where is sakura?" Jino-sensei said in an icy tone. "Ah, bathroom." I said. He was the strictest teacher ever, and yet I was his favorite student. But I disliked him either way. "Can't be helped then," Jino said. He walked up to the board and started to write things. I wondered what Mikan was up to… but Koko would tell me soon enough. I stopped taking notes when I felt something hit my head. Opening the ball of paper that was once on the floor, I opened it. It was from Permy.

_Want 2 go2 cen town with me and wakako after school?_

I wrote on the note 'yes' because you know what they say. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I would get some dirt on them, and use blackmail to get rich. Though they were a double and single star… I was looking forward to blackmailing again. it was my hobby. My life. Like crack to a druggie. Only blackmail to a teen.

(After class)

I walked towards Permy, and stared. "What?" She said. "Ready?" And she stood, walking towards Wakako, who was waiting for us by the door. I just followed silently, while they chatted about the Natsume-Ruka-sama fan club. I was relieved when we got to the bus. But then Wakako asked me something."Imai-san, who do you thinks better, and why?" I presumed she was speaking of Natsume and Ruka. "Ruka. He gives me his rabbits. Permy and Wakako gaped at me. "Why?" Permy asked in a snobby voice. "Blackmail." They gave out gasps. I chuckled, with an idea to get loads of blackmail money. I'll make him go out with you… with a cost of course." "That's evil… I like it. How much?" Permy asked, all high and mighty. 4000 rabbits. Wakako handed her best friend her own wallet when Permy held her hand out for it. "How about… 2472 rabbits?" She asked, obviously rather short. "No. 4000." "But I don't have that much!" "Save up." "Uhg!"

The bus got to central town. Taking me leave from the bus, I looked around and spied the electronics shop. I was lacking a few pieces for my invention. "Hey, when your done we will be at the fluff puff stand!" Wakako said. I just continued walking. When I opened the door, there was a bell ringing. I walked towards the counter, and cut right to business. "Did it come in yet?" "Yes it did, Imai-sama. 400 rabbits please." The man said, holding his hand out. I dropped four bills in his hand, and waited for him to come back with my purchase. "Just got it this morning." I took it, walked out, and towards the fluff puff stand. Uhg, fluff puffs. Don't get me wrong, they were delicious but, why buy candy when you could be making money? I saw Mikan. Why the hell was she hanging around Hyuuga and Nogi? I smirked, and took a picture. Mikan and Nogi were sitting next to each other, and he had a shy smile, blushing at her. While Hyuuga was just stealing a fluff puff from her. Baka. Luckily, Ruka Nogi did not notice the fact I took a picture of him, and I continued towards perm- Uhg I need to call her by her real name. Talking to Mikan secretly had gotten to me deeply. Well, time to get Sumire to get the school to stop hating the baka. "Oi, Sumire." "What?" "Want a picture of Nogi blushin—" "YES!" "Conditions." "What…?" "Mikan. Change the schools mind about her." "… No." I got ready to rip the picture up. "Fine!" "And 200 rabbits." Sumire took her wallet out. I handed her the picture. "Nice doing business with me." With that, I walked back to the bus stop. I needed to get to my lab.

*~*Mikan POV*~*

I was sitting on a bench across from the fluff puff stand, in between Natsume and Ruka-pyon. Me and him were talking about outside of the academy, more like he was listening to me talk about the stuff I did. "But Hotaru would always hit me with her baka gun! And the others would call me stupid just cause I failed the test!" I whined. "Ruka-pyon, your face is red again, are you sure you're alright?" I asked worriedly. "Ah, I'm fine Sakura-san! R-Really!" He said, giving me a small smile. I heard Natsume give out a quiet 'Hn.' I still have a feeling there was another reason Natsume took me here. "Ne, Natsume! What was your old school like? Do you have any siblings?" I saw Ruka-pyon get quiet, and Natsume tense up a whole lot. My eyes met crimson, and I could tell that was not a subject to question. "Uh, what I meant was… Uh…" Natsume stood. "Lets go, Ruka." "See you later, Sakura-san!" Ruka-pyon said, following Natsume. Natsume walked towards Koko, still following the bug from this morning, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away. I sighed_. Why the hell am I so dense? I shouldn't have asked that! But now I wonder why he didn't want to talk about that…_ I thought.

*~*Koko POV*~*

"Ah, caught it!" I said. After hours and hours of trying to catch a butterfly, I finally caught it. but I accidentally let it go when Natsume dragged me by the collar. "Ah, she asked that? Suck for you!" I said, foolishly. That only got my neck singed by his flame. I knew all about Natsume's past cause before he knew I read minds, he thought about it and _her _a lot. He had forced me to promise when we were 9 to never speak of _her_ ever, because my life depended on it. And I never broke that rule. It was silent on the way to the male dorms, and I was hungry! I decided to read Ruka's mind for a bit. "She's so cute… I'm surprised the whole school came to hate her!" "KOKO!" Ruka shouted. Uh-oh! Now I've done it. I gave a grin, and made a run for it, going ahead of them towards the meal room. I opened the doors, and hid behind Kitsuneme. "Hey, who's mind did you read this time?" He asked me. "Ruka's! You wouldn't believe what goes on in his head!" Mochi heard this, and stood, walking towards us. "Oh? What was he thinking about?" He was thinking about Saku-" "KOKO!" Ruka busted into the room, face all red. his Pet rabbit was in Natsume's hands, and I guessed Ruka wanted to get to me first, with his rabbit safe.

"Koko! I'm going to kill you!" Ruka said. He didn't often get this mad, but I knew he wasn't really going to harm me. So I used Mochi and Kitsuneme as shields. "Hey, when did I become part of this?" Mochi yelled. Ruka put a hand to his head. "Honestly Koko, I don't like people reading my mind, let alone broad casting what I think to the public. So stop it okay?" I nodded, grinning. I was just let off the leash for now. I loved the way Ruka was too kind to harm any animal, let alone human. "So what's for dinner?" He asked, looking at the plate. Steak. "Im skipping dinner." He said, going to his room. "Ah! I'll save you some!" I joked. I knew Ruka was a vegetarian, what with him having the animal pheromone. "Please don't." I heard him call out just as the doors shut. I grinned at Natsume, but then noticed he wasn't in the mood for fun and games.


	5. Chapter 5

If you are reading this, then I am in love with you :3 Lol, please reveiw this and i will love you for ever

* * *

*~*Someones POV*~*

(Next day)

Mikan woke up rather late. Racing to her classroom, someone opened a door that smacked her in the face. "Owch! Watch where you're going!" She sobbed. Looking up, Mikan saw a highschooler_. _"Oh I'm so sorry… please don't get mad! I'm so sorry!" The girl said. "Ah, why would I get mad? You just need to watch first!" Mikan said, giving her a goofy smile. "I'm Mikan Sakura! But you probably heard about me!" "I'm Nobara Ibaragi… And sorry.. I haven't... But pleased to meet you Mikan-Chan!" "You too, Nobara-chan!" Mikan said, grinning. "The whole school currently hates me. But I try not to think about it too much!" "Th-that's terrible!" Nobara gasped. "You're a kind person!" "Ah, arigato!" Mikan gasped to herself. "Aaah, I'm gonna be late!" She screamed, running down the hall. I grimaced. She was stupider than the rumors said. But somehow… A strange aura came from her. _This game just got fun._

*~*Mikan POV*~*

I opened the doors to the classroom, grinning. "Good morning every body!" Today, only Inchou responded, but just looking my way, then back to his desk. Odd. "What's wrong?" I asked. Anna and Nonoko were giving each other glances, and Hotaru wasn't even acknowledging that I was here! I sighed, and walked towards my desk. Sitting down, I looked at Natsume and Ruka-pyon. "Good morning!" Natsume gave me a 'hn.' And Ruka-pyon just gave me a small reassuring smile. What was that all about? Why was nobody speaking to me? I mean, I was used to people disliking me now but, even my friends didn't acknowledge my existence! I put my head down on the desk, on top of my arms. But then my peace was interrupted by permy. "What do you want?" I said, looking up. "Ahahah! I made the school hate you even more! And now, everybody that was your friend is not allowed to speak to you! Ohohohohohoh! OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Oh. My. Fucking. God. Her laugh… Was so fucking hilarious and annoying at the same time! But still, I think I just found the reason nobody talked to me all day except Nobara-chan.

Permy was about to laugh some more when Hotaru hit her with her Baka gun 2000. _Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ "Hotaruuuu!" I said, sobbing with joy. I went over to hug her, but got shot. _BAKA! _"Hotaru!" "Don't get my uniform all snotty." That was the Ice Queen for you. She didn't let her best friend give her a hug. I noticed permy was on the verge of crying, for her hair was messed up. She shot a nasty glare at me, and mouthed foul words at me. I stuck my tongue out in response. I went back to my seat. I kept glancing at the clock, and I blinked when I realized Narumi-sensei hasn't come yet. He was seven minutes late. "ne, Natsume." Nothing. "Natsume!" I whispered, poking him with my pencil tip. Still nothing. "Natsume!" I shouted centimeters from his ear. "What?" He growled. Where's Narumi-sensei?" "…" "Did you hear me? His face was turned around, and my nose was just centimeters from his cheek. I think he was going to turn around to yell or something, but because my face was so close to his we accidentally kissed… But that jerk! He just stole my first kiss that was supposed to be for my prince! Wait, was it a kiss if he kissed me and I didn't return it. I stared. And stared. "BAKA!" I screeched. I bet the high school division could hear that. I pushed Natsume over in is seat, making him fall to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" I yelled. "Hotaruuuu! Now I can't get married!" I cried. My life was over. I lost it all cause of that freaking pervert! "Terrible kisser, strawberry fields." 3, 2, 1. "PERVERT!" I ran out of the classroom of embarrassment. That stupid Natsume ruined my life!

*~*Ruka POV*~* I watched as Sakura-san and Natsume's lips touched. I was shocked. My jaw LITEREALLY hit the desk, and now there was a small bruise on it. As for my poor rabbit, he was in shock as well. So shocked he wouldn't budge an inch. "N-n-n-n-n-Natsume! Why did you k-k-k-ki-kiss her!" Natsume was whipping his lips off with his left sleeve, still on the floor. "ah, too close." He said, which gave me no god damn clue. Well, there goes my chance. Naru still wasn't here, being really late, so I helped Natsume up, and took him out of the classroom. There was a bit of blood on his head from the impact on the floor, and we needed to get him washed up. "Natsume." A deep cruel voice said from behind us. I didn't dare turn, cause I knew what awaited my eyes if I did. I waited for the presence to be gone. And when I did, I turned to Natsume. "Don't go Natsume…" But my best friend brushed me off and walked away. He was going on another god damn mission. I hated Persona for that, always putting my friend in danger.

*~*Natsume POV*~* I went into the woods, and walked towards Persona. "What now." I spat. "We just found an AAO base just six miles west of the academy. Go destroy it. I presume you'll have no troubles, Kuro Neko?" I gave him a 'hn' and left. Going to my room, I grabbed my mask off of my couch, and put it on. The gates should be off by now, right? Yup. They opened the giant golden gates just enough for me to slip through, and start running. I hated missions, but I did most of them so others wouldn't have to do them.

I crouched behind a small bush on top of a hill, looking down at the enemy. I saw twenty guards on the outside, and gave a rough estimate of sixty on the inside. I waited until nobody was facing in my general direction, and I dashed down, burning people. I did my best not to kill, and only ended up killing four. Now it was time for the inside. I barged in, and so much to my surprise there was way more than sixty, I didn't even bother counting. They started to attack me, and I went at them with all of my force. But one got me with fire. Damn, they had the same alice as me! They got my neck a bit and I ended going for their face. Seven dead so far. Then some red headed man with harsh violet eyes, stopped me. He wasn't dressed in all black like the others. He had a brown t-shirt on, baggy light grey pants with a black belt-containing a holster for a gun- and black combat boots. My eyes focused on the holster. _Empty._ I cursed silently at myself.

"Ah, if it isn't Kuro Neko?" He said, taking a step forward towards me, gun at my head. I didn't move. "My name is Reo, and I will make a promise to you." His mouth was next to my ear, and his disgusting warm breath blew against my skin, giving me chills down my spine. "I promise to you, I will be the one to kill you." He wasn't paying attention to my hands, and I tried to snatch the gun from him, almost succeeding. _Bang! _I fell to my knees. I was hit just below the shoulder. I put my trembling hands to my shoulder, and held it tight. "next time, a bullet will be in your head." Reo said, smirking. I on the other hand, was grimacing from the pain. His finger was pulling the trigger, and just before another shot was fired, he was distracted. "Reo! We have to go! They're coming!" A woman's voice said. "Shit!" He looked at me, and I knew he would eventually keep his promise. By now, I couldn't see anything, and I was unconscious before I knew it, lying in a pool of my blood.

When I was awake, I was in the hospital at the academy. I looked to my left shoulder, and it was not bandaged. I moved the top collar down enough to see a scar the size of a marble. Somebody must have healed me. I stood up, and walked out of my room. Nobody was there. Good. I intended to go to my room, and have a nice hot shower. My body currently reeked of blood. I wasn't surprised. I walked up to my door, and turned the knob.

After I got out of the shower, I walked to my bed, and took a folded uniform. I looked at the time, 5:29 AM. My eyes zoomed at the date. I've been unconscious for five days… Damn it! I took my time walking out of my room, and walked outside, in the direction of the cherry blossom tree. Sitting under it, I looked as few stars still lingered in the sky. I think I dosed off, because when I heard footsteps behind me, I jumped up, and noticed the sky had no stars any more, and the sun was beginning to come up. I looked around to see polka staring at me wide eyed. "Your okay!" She exclaimed, and ran to hug me. It was so shocking, I found myself hugging her back. To break the awkward silence, I said something rather vulgar. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?" I asked. That gave me a slap. "I was worried about you!" Mikan screamed. I saw a tear form in her eye. I wanted to wipe it away so badly, to tell her it was okay. But instead, "Don't worry polka. I'm still a virgin, I'll wait for you." She stomped on my foot now, and then her face softened up a bit. "We should get to class, huh Natsume?" I nodded, and she took me by the wrist and dragged me to class. She entered the class, loud as ever. "I brought him! Give me my candy now, Hotaru!" Polka shouted. Wait. There was a reward for capturing me? Imai-the ice queen- gave polka a lollipop. Wow… I'm worth a crappy lollipop? I snatched it from polka, and stuffed it in my mouth. "Hey! What was that for? I won it!" Mikan cried. Who knew fourteen year olds threw tantrums? Oddly though, it was kind of… Hot. What the hell am I thinking? She's super childish! So not hot! "Felt like it."

I heard the doors open slightly, and then close almost immediately. I turned around to see my favorite little seven year old. A silver haired, stormy green eyed boy walked in, towards me. I finished my lollipop, and threw the stick on the ground, and walked the rest of the way to the little boy who hugged my leg. "What are you doing in the middle school section?" I asked Youichi, who was in elementary class A currently. "Ah." Was all he said. "Aww he's so cute! What's your name little guy?" I heard a certain brunette ask. I looked at Youichi, who just stared at polka. "Go way old hag." I couldn't help but laugh at this. I loved Youichi like a little brother.

I walked over to my chair, and sat down all the while Youichi clung to my leg, his feet on my foot so he wouldn't have to walk. When I sat down, he climbed onto my lap, and played with my fingers. Mikan, I mean polka was frozen from shock. She shook her head and walked over to us. "Now now little boy, onee-chan is not an old hag!" She said in a pissed-but-nice voice. Youichi pointed to her. "Your old hag, go way." I think he meant go away… "Youichi, just ignore her." "Ah." "So your names You-chan! Can I call you You-chan? My name is Mikan!" I think Youichi must have been annoyed, because he used his alice on her. He sent four spirits to chase her, which made her freak. "Ah, Sakura-san! Youichi visited Natsume sometimes when we were in elementary… but never yet since we graduated to middle school. Youichi is in the dangerous abilities class, like Natsume." Ruka gave polka a brief summary of what went on.

"No wonder You-chan acts like Natsume! With that rude attitude! Come to onee-chan ,You-chan! Lets get you away from that nasty Natsume and his rude attitude!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me. This time, I burnt her hair. But then I remembered five days ago, the burn on my neck. Youichi already noticed it, considering he was currently touching the smooth shiny skin. I let the child continue until he noticed I was staring at his wrist. "Ah?" He said, questioningly. I had no idea what he meant this time. "What?" "Ah." Gee I wish he would speak like a normal seven year old. Sighing, I just put my hand on his head, ruffling his silver hair.

* * *

SO what did you think? Review~ Remember, for ever is a long time and i have a huuge heart! Its loving, warm, grouse, icky, bloody, weird looking... and if you poke it it twitches =D


	6. Chapter 6

Its short but... Yeah. Sorry =[ Ill update ASAP please tell me what you think!

* * *

*~*Natsume POV*~*

"What are you saying?" I asked, frustrated now. "_Ah._" He was pointing at my neck this time. I think I understood now. He was saying 'what happened?' "Hn, don't worry 'bout it little guy." I said, ruffling his hair some more. "Ne Natsume, why is your neck shiny? What happened?" I heard polka ask. "Nothing really." I buttoned my shirt up all the way so she couldn't see the burn. It was pale and shiny against my tanned skin, so that didn't do me much good. "Can I poke it!" She shouted. Damn, who stood on her head when she was a baby? **(Kelly:Lol funny story. When I was just a baby my older sister stood on my head. I wasn't even a year old yet! XD) **

Polkas hand was just centimeters away from my neck when Narumi literally spun like a ballerina into the classroom. "Good news students! We are having a dance!" He said, and the class started cheering. Naru looked my way, and saw Youichi on my lap. "Natsume~! Why is there a elementary student here? He shouldn't be here!" He went to pick Youichi up, but I grabbed his wrist, burning it. "Ow! Natsume! He needs to go to class!" Naru obviously saw my glare next to the tear-threatened eyes of an innocent mini me. "Carry on!" He said, going back to the front. "So it is next week, and it is required! Go to the towns to get some cloths then, Adieu~!" And so, the gay overlord skipped out. Some people left the class to go to the towns already. "oi, polka lets go. Ruka," I said, giving him the eyes. Picking Youichi up, I walked out of the room with polka, Ruka, Koko, Mochi, Kitsune and Youichi. If its required, might as well hurry before all of the cheap crap is sold out. We got on the bus along with many others. I saw many elementary students on it, who got picked up first. Central town next.

Youichi got up from my lap to play with a girl who had dark brown hair and green eyes. Apparently she wasn't in the least bit afraid of his alice… I sat next to Ruka, Polka next to Imai, Koko next to Kitsune, and Mochi who sat alone. The elementary kids were loud as fuck. And when the high schoolers got on, it was chaos. They were all using their alices, and some were just plain annoying. At last, we went to central town. It was crowded. I hopped off of the bus, and started to walk. I just took myself to hell.

*~*Mikan POV*~*

I could not wait till the dance! I would have so much fun! "Hotaru Hotaru!" I said. She let me hang around her more and more lately. And whenever someone who disliked me saw her with me, shed just stare, making them piss their pants. The bus stopped, and I dragged my best friend into the store as Anna and Nonoko followed us, chattering happily. "Wooow!" I said when we entered. It was a small shop on the outside, but the inside was humongous! And the selection of dresses seemed endless, not to mention they were one of a kind! I ran around all over the place. I was going to get lost if I kept this up. One specific dress caught my eye. It was strapless, just above the knee, it was baby blue and white twirls on the skirt, tight on the hips up, but then puffed out. The upper body was just a silky white color. There was a silver ribbon that tied in the back. Of course, this was to be mine. I saw Hotaru pick out a dark purple dress that was flowing down to just below her knees, some glitter in it, and had spaghetti straps. I was having so much freaking fun! And we've been here for twenty minutes.

Anna's dress was a simple pink dress that stopped at the ankles, and Nonoko had the same dress, but midnight blue. I watched as Sumire got an ugly shade of green- it looked like the green in camouflage, but I called it puke green. It was very slutty, having a deep V in the neck, spaghetti straps, and at least half a foot above the knee. Wow, Sumire had a bad taste in clothing.

We went to check on the guys, and they all looked like penguins in a tie. At least they got different colored ties. Natsume was a dark red, Ruka was a light blue, Koko had purple, Kitsune green, Mochi orange, and in Natsume's arms was little You-chan with a dark grey tie. "How cute!" I squealed. I was about to pet the silver haired boy on the head, but then he smacked my hand. "Ooow!" I sobbed. You-chan needed to learn manners.

(11:47PM)

I walked under the sakura tree, and lied down, gazing at the stars. Uhg. Why can't I fall asleep? I heard a rustle, and turned around. There was nasty Natsume Hyuuga sleeping, head against the base of the tree. I grabbed a small twig and, I did what anybody would do. Poke him in the ass with it. he didn't budge, and I remembered the shiny stuff on his neck. My curiosity got to me. I leaned over his head, and slightly moved the collar to the side. It was a scar. And recent too… my fingers were about to touch the scar when strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders. Next thing I knew I was under Natsume, pinned down. How the hell did this happen? "What the hell do you want, to seduce me like the other girls?" He said coolly, as if I had not just been in his space bubble. "Who the hell would want to do it with you!" I shouted, squirming. He let me go, and I sat upright. "I couldn't sleep… so I came here. That's all there is to it." Natsume scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" "…" "Did you hear me Natsume?" "Felt like it." I just nodded. So this is what awkward silence felt like. "Aren't you excited for the dance?" I said gleefully. "Not really." "Isn't You-chan adorable?" "Who knows." Oh my god. He wasn't giving me anything to work with! "Are you stupid?" "Who knows." He answered a little too fast.

*~*Natsume POV*~*

Oh my god, she just tricked me! "That's not fair." I retorted. "No take backs!" She shouted in my ear, grinning. Guess it's time to ask her… I just hope she just doesn't annoy the fuck out of me and hold this against me… "Polka…" "What?" "… Go to the-"DAMN IT! "Go what?" "dance with me…" I murmured the last part, and I was amazed she heard me. "Sure!" I sighed in relief, and stood, walking towards my room. "Next time you poke me, ill burn your hair."

I opened the door to my room, and sat in front of my television. Taking the PS2 controllers in my hand, I continued the video game that was on pause for over a month. I cut my enemy open with a knife, and so far I was winning. Damn it! They got me in a headshot, and with fury I threw the remote at my television screen, breaking the glass. I would need to tell someone to fix that… I think I would wrap today up… Too much stress and shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Posted a few minutes away from midnight~ Phew! I'm sorry for the lateness but my family went on vacation, i got sunburn at the beach, and couldn't pry myself away from the water slide. We got home yesterday, and i was sleeping a lot. I started this morning, clueless on what to write but, here it is! I feel like i'm rushing this a bit... Please tell me what you think

* * *

*~*Mikan POV*~*

Day of dance

I couldn't get the thought of going to the dance with that pervert. Why did he ask me? I mean… Why not one of the beautiful girls here at the academy? Yesterday when I heard Ruka-pyon was taking Hotaru, I couldn't help but wonder if he likes her. Probably! But then… I heard Hotaru blackmailed Ruka-pyon to go with her! The teachers let the whole school basically… skip class today so that we could prepare. I was sitting on Hotaru's bed that was less comfortable than mine, but very comfortable at the same time. She Was still working on Anna's makeup. It was a pretty, powdery colored pink eye shadow, shiny pink lipstick, and barely ANY blush at all. She and Nonoko were currently in their dresses, and Anna had done Nonoko's blue eye makeup before they came here. We had ALL day to work on ourselves, but I didn't see why not we just wait an hour before we left, it would be plenty time! Yeah… Hotaru got her baka gun out when I said my plan out loud.

Uh oh! She was going for my pig tails… Hotaru took out the rubber bands, and threw them on her night stand… "I wanna use them!" I said, crying. Oh no… _BAKA! _"Hotaruuu!" She took a curling iron out. Oh dear lord, she was going to kill my hair… I smelled smoke the entire time, sobbing. Finally, the burning stopped, and Hotaru-meanie handed me a mirror. Wow! My hair was pinned up in the back, and a few curls fell loose. I was pretty! She took out a kit of makeup, and started to put light blue shiny eye shadow on me. Then she put clear, shiny lip-gloss on my lips. I feel beautiful! "Go put your dress on, baka." Hotaru said to me, emotionless as ever. I took it, and went to the bathroom. Putting it on, I simply couldn't reach the silver bow that tied in the back. "HOTARUUU!" I yelled. "What?" "Help me tie it!" She tied the bow into well… a bow. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I put on my white heels, and then put in light blue studded earrings. I was so cute! I looked at Hotaru, and DAMN! How the hell was she in her dress, make up all done all READY? I was only in the bathroom for about, four minutes! Her beautiful purple dress was on, she had black heels, and a purple flower in her hair. The only jewelry she had on was a small pendant, with a purple gem.

"How did you get ready so fast Hotaru?" I gasped. "Invention." Me, Anna, and Nonoko all sweat dropped. Why didn't she just use it on us? I looked at the clock. Two hours until the dance started. Yipee! I began to twirl in my beautiful dress, giggling at how it spread out when I was mid-twirl. "Look Hotaru! Try it, its fun!" _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _I rubbed my head. "Ow Hotaru!" I cried. Again.

*~*Youichi POV*~*

Natsume nii just finished putting my tie on, nice and loose the way I liked it. I lifted my arms at him to be held. I may be pretty old, but I still was fond of him. "Youichi." My big brother- who was not related to me- said. I looked at his face. Lifting me up, he continued. "Who was that girl?" Natsume nii's tone did not change. Was he talking about Masa? He must me. She was the only one in my class who wasn't afraid of me. I don't know why, but she kind of understands why I do things, and defends me. "Masa." She had green eyes, dark brown hair, and creamy skin. She loved to draw flowers, a sweet girl, she couldn't tell a good joke to save her life, though for some reason I always found myself grinning at her jokes. She loved candy, and hated vegetables. But what kid likes them? Her alice is… unique like her. I don't know what it's called, but it makes her able to see out of others eyes, to see their point of view. I guess that's how she understands me. She's going to be in the special abilities class when she is older.

*~*Mikan POV*~* We were walking towards the room that the dance was going to be at. Being myself, I tripped over something! "Owch!" I whined. Then I heard a small crying voice. I turned around, to see a small girl with dark brown hair on the floor crying. She had a black long sleeved dress on, that went just below her knees. She couldn't be older than seven or eight. "Im so sorry are you okay?"I said, trying to comfort her. "Hotaru, help me out!" The girl touched my hand, and than smiled at me through her tears. "Masa forgives you!" She chirped. She stood up, dried her eyes, and introduced herself. "I'm Masa! Masa is seven years old! Nice to meet you!" She looked at me with… cute but creepy green eyes. I took her smaller hand, and shook it. "Im Sakura Mikan! Im fourteen! Pleased to meet you-" _BAKA! _I was afraid the hit was for me, but then I noticed Masa-chan on the floor, again. "HOTARU! That was so mean! Say sorry!" Masa rubbed her forehead, staring at Hotaru, coldly. What was this little girl thinking?

"Masa." I heard another voice speak. It was You-chan! He knew her? "Ah! Ichi-chan!" The little girl shouted. Hm… Ichi? I thought his name was Youichi! I saw a taller figure holding You-chan's hand, and my eyes averted to crimson ones. "Ah, Natsume! There you are!" He was staring at me in a weird way. Did I have something on my face? I was confused. "Ne, Natsume? What's wrong?" I asked. He reached towards what I thought was my hand, but then lifted the skirt of my dress. "Who wears strawberry panties?" He said. I stared. He did it again. My eyes twitched. Hotaru was staring, he still had his hand on the hem of my dress… My face went hot, and I turned my face away from his. This was soo embarrassing! But why wasn't I screaming like normal. I snatched my skirt away from his, and did my best to change the subject without killing him. "Uhh… Let's go, then."

*~*Natsume POV*~*

I looked at Mikan... I mean polka! No, wait, it was Mikan. She was beautiful. Her dress reminded me of wind, and her hair was in beautiful curls. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Shut up! I lifted her dress just to see her reaction… And what pattern she had on today. She stared… And stared. "Uhh… Let's go, then." I took her hand, squishing it tightly. "Oow, Natsume!" She shouted. We walked into the giant room, and damn. It was a slow song. I looked over my shoulder and saw Youichi holding Masa's hand, giving her a grin that was plastered on his face. He was SO out of character… But so was I, what with liking polk- BAD THOUGHTS! Get the hell out of my head, thoughts! You do not belong there! I stared at polka for a good thirty seconds. "What is it, Natsume?" She asked. "Dance with me, baka." "And if I don't?" "I'll burn you alive." "Let's dance." Easier than I thought.

I put one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. She stood there. Is she a baka or what? She didn't know how to dance? I glared at her. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, clueless as ever. "On my shoulders." I said, referring to her hands. We shuffled our feet rather awkwardly, and not anything near similar to the tempo of the music. It was like we were listening to a different song. But I didn't care… staring at her beautiful… I mean ugly face. "Natsume… You're doing It again. What's on my face?" Polka whined. "Ugliness. You need to wear a mask to hide your ugliness." I watched as her jaw dropped, and she stomped on my foot. I kicked her in the shin for that, that was a bad mood. She brought her knee up fast, holding her shin. Where did her knee go? I'll let you do the math. I was in pain, but it wasn't as bad as I felt before… Still very painful. I dropped to my knees, clenching my teeth. People were staring now. I opened my mouth to speak, and it seemed the tension in the huge crowd grew. I let one word come out. "Pig…" She kneeled next to me, looking at me. "I'm so sorry Natsume! It was an accident, I swear it! Please, it was an accident, forgive me! Natsume? Are you listening?" I set a lock of her hair on fire. Ought to teach her a lesson. Imai hit her with that baka gun invention of hers, and many people were muttering. "Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" "No way! You should stay away from him… I hear he's a murderer…" The voices continued, and I let my hair fall behind my face. I was in less pain now, and I stood. "Baka." I mouthed to Polka. People had mostly went back to their business by now, and polka was staring at me, eyebrows slanted. Yup, she was worried.

I saw Koko from the corner of my eye, he knew what I thought. I trusted he would not say it out loud, because I forced him to promise years ago. I thought boldly towards him, _What the hell are you looking at. Go fuck with someone else's mind._ And, Koko averted his eyes elsewhere. His silly grin was off of his face, and in that instant, I thought. He would usually tease me for getting kneed there, no matter the atmosphere.-he never let my thoughts get in the way.- That there was a dead giveaway. Koko knew something, he read a mind that held a secret we shouldn't know…

*~*Koko POV*~*

I was grinning and talking to Kitsune, when I looked at the elementary school principal. Accidentally reading his thoughts, I dropped my drink. "Koko? What's wrong? You broke the glass you know… Koko?" my friend asked. My smile was gone now when I heard Mikan-chan speaking loudly, gaining the whole school's attention. People started to call Natsume a murderer… and he looked at me. _What the hell are you looking at. Go fuck with someone else's mind. _I managed to turn my eyes away to someone else, but what I now knew freaked me out. I would tell him after the dance, when we were alone.

* * *

Sorry if I made any errors, grammar or spelling. But I did work hard :) please review~


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, its short I know. My Microsoft office word wasn't working, and I finally figured out that I could also use notepad! And I think that on ho many words are in here, I did pretty good considering I started this chapter last night... Well review it, tell me what you think and give me tips on how to make it better! I may usually be a quitter, but I will NOT quit this! Even if nobody reads it, I want to know that I tried.

* * *

*~*Four days after the dance*~*

*~*Someone POV*~*

I sat pressed against Zeth in a car, squeezing his left hand. I was terribly scared of going to this school. I wish we couldn't read minds. I let out a violent shiver. MY electric blue eyes couldn't see anything but blur out of my right eye. I was totally blind in the left eye, and in my right eye it was simply blurry, nothing to it. That's where mind reading came in handy, Zeth was my eyes. But still, I hated feeling vulnerable. The car stopped, and we got out of the vehicle, fingers still entwined. A blond perky man leaped at me, trying to hug me. "Ah your so adorable I could eat you up!" Oh my god. I wasn't four, I was fourteen! I punched the mans face, giving him a bloody nose. "Get the hell off of her, gay freak!" Zeth said. The gay freak was cheerful and talkative the whole way. I looked up at Zeth, and squeezed his hand even harder as we walked, shoulders still pressed against each other. He made us wait outside of the door, and oh my god did his voice annoy me. We walked in, and from what Zeth saw, I could tell that people were giving us googly eyes. "Please introduce yourselves to the class please!" He said. My brother spoke first, also speaking for me, smiling warmly at the class. "My name is Zeth Buck, pleased to meet you. And this is my twin sister Zata. Please be kind to her." I let my nails dig into his skin, and he squeezed back. It was like a battle between the hands. Some people asked questions. "Whats your star ranking?" An obnoxious girl asked. "We are double stars." Zeth said, sweat-dropping. A boy with glasses raised his hand and spoke next. "Whats your alices?" Yet again, Zeth spoke. "Both Mind reading." People gasped, astonished. I heard someone mutter, 'Just like you Koko!' We sat down in the back next to a loud girl, who I glared at. I hated people trying to befriend me without getting to seriously know me first.

*~*Mikan POV*~*  
I can't believe Natsume Is avoiding me! Ever since the dance he stayed away from me, he hasn't even been to class! That asshole will fail and get held back if he doesn't go to class yanno! Uhg! I hope he does! I puffed my cheeks, sitting down in my seat, looking at the empty one next to me. Ruka wasn't here either. Wow, they really DID do everything together. Narumi-sensei skipped into the classroom, cheerful as usual, chirping his usual greeting along with something that made me grin wide. We had two new students! And I just recently got here, but new students were rare or something like that, right? They both had dirty blond hair. The boy had rich chocolate brown eyes, and the girl had electric blue eyes. They were both mind readers like Koko, and they were twins. It was soooo cool! I mean, twins! The girls name was Zata, the boys name was Zeth. "well, since Natsume and Ruka aren't here again today, why don't you two sit next to Mikan, in the back!" Narumi almost glowed when he said that. How... Weird? The twins held hands silently, the girls and guys ogling at them. I was guessing that two new fan-clubs had just been born. Of course I introduced myself to them, or I would just be rude! "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, but you can just call me Mikan! I hope I can call you two Zeth-chan and Zata-chan!" Zeth-chan chuckled, but Zata just gave a disgustingly cold glare. It was different from Natsume's somehow. Hm. Oh well! Maybe shes just shy? That's probably it! "Meet my friend Hotaru! We're best friends for ever!" Out of nowhere-even I don't know how-Hotaru was in front of me, starting at the twins. I felt the tension- electric purple eyes staring at a glaring pair of electric blue? Quite scary if you ask me!

*~*Zata POV*~*  
I heard a noise coming from the right side of me, and I turned my neck more behind my left shoulder than at the two boys, so I could at least see their figures. "Can I help you?" Seth asked smiling. The blond spoke first. "We sit there." It looked like he was holding something, so I read my brothers mind to see. Aww, it was a cute bunny! I reached a hand out to pet it, and next thing the room knew, I was on the opposite side of the room, hugging the rabbit. Hey, even I don't know what just happened, but I think I like it. My hard face was gone, replaced by love. I loved animals, but they didn't like me as much. This rabbit was an example. He just bit my arm, making me yelp... Hurtling it back towards the owner. Luckily the boy caught the rabbit, sitting next to the other boy. I heard a clicking sound, and turned my head towards it. What was this girl doing? I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. I didn't read her or anybody elses mind because I feared of what the answer was. I went back to my seat, sitting on the outside. Who knew so many people could fit! I was right next to the black haired kid, and Zeth was two seats away from me, next to the obnoxious girl. When ever she talked, all I heard was this friggin' buzzing sound! And for crying out loud, I can't even read her mind! What the hell! I noticed somebody approaching, and he stopped right in front of me. "She has nullification alice!" He said with a grin in his voice. Huh? What was that? Sure I had mind reading alice, but I didn't get what he was saying OR thinking. I looked in Zeth's direction for help. But he was too busy talking to Sakura.


End file.
